


I don't give up

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Belarus - Freeform, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, You gonna like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: It was time for Evgenia to stop running.(Sequel to Part 17)
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Evgenia Medvedeva
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I don't give up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 I had: Belarus (2019) - Like it by ZENA
> 
> Sequel to Part 17

**I'm outside my comfort zone**

**I'm tired of being lonely**

**Nobody gonna like this, no**

**_Nate_ **

_Meet me at the coffee shop._

9:56 AM

_Please._

9:57 AM

_I mean, meet me at the coffee shop at 12.00am._

_If you can._

9:59 AM

Okay, she might have had a tiny mental breakdown once she saw three unread messages from Nathan on her phone, but that wasn’t important. What mattered was that he wanted to see her out of the blue, within a short notice and at some coffee shop.

Did he mean the one where they had met the other day?

Did he need some help? Did his proposal go horribly wrong and he needed a shoulder to cry on?

Evgenia had checked their message history and he hadn’t even acknowledged her wishes of good luck for his next competition. Was she supposed to just follow his command like an obedient puppy?

But then again, he didn’t seem very sure of what he was asking either, his texts reminded her of a nervous teenager trying to ask a girl out for prom. Yet, he couldn’t be…asking her out right? Not when she saw him getting someone flowers.

She needed to know what was going on. Perhaps she would get to help him with girl problems, perhaps it was just Nathan trying to catch up or to say a simple hello.

Despite the way her heart hurt that day, as she watched Nathan gather the flowers carefully in his arms and run out of the coffee shop, Evgenia prayed that this would turn out to be a simple and courteous visit.

Because she wouldn’t have an answer for him otherwise.

**Just to remind you**

**I don't give up**

**I won't give up, no**

**I'll always try**

“Hey!”

Nathan looked good.

His hair was still a mass of weird curls that stood at odd angles, but he had obviously brushed and styled them, it made her miss his usual messy look and how she would tease him about being able to hide birds and weapons within the black strands.

This Nathan was a bit different from the kid she had seen back in France. While at the competition Nathan seemed to be completely at ease and ready for battle, this young man looked like a nervous wreck ready to run for the hills.

Evgenia just wanted him to stop running and to tell her everything.

What exactly had she done to make him so uncomfortable?

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Nathan gestured towards an empty table and she carefully sat down as she half expected for him to run away again.

He didn’t. And the next thing she knew, words were flowing from his mouth at an hallucinating speed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you back. I’m so sorry, I was scared and didn’t know what to say and I still don’t but I want you to know that I didn’t do it on purpose or forgot about you. I’m sorry for running the other day but when I looked at you I just wanted to die and acted like a jerk but it wasn’t your fault I just don’t know how to deal with stuff like this and please don’t hate m-“

“Nate, breathe.”

Nathan finally looked up and like a scolded puppy waiting for his sentence, he stopped talking and waited for her next words. Evgenia’s English was not perfect and even though she had gotten most of it, her brain was about to explode.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad at you for not answering my text. It happens.”

The boy in front of her seemed to relax a bit but the fidgeting didn’t stop as he opened his mouth again, Evgenia was thorn between hugging him and slapping some sense into him.

“They died.”

_Oh shit._

_Ohhhh shit._

Evegnia had been so busy wondering about secret girlfriends and hidden agendas and masterplans, that she had forgotten a minor detail.

Perhaps Nathan wasn’t in Canada due to some romantic surprise, perhaps something serious had actually happened.

She felt ashamed of herself.

“I’m so sorry for your los-“

“The flowers died.”

_Wait what._

“The flowers…?”

“Yes, the ones I bought already died, I’m so sorry I couldn’t give them to you.”

Evgenia’s brain stopped for a second just to process what was happening. Nathan freaking Chen had flown to Canada, bought some flowers, panicked when he saw her, ran away and apparently those were for her?

And nobody was actually dead.

At least she hoped she would make it till the end of the conversation.

“Why did you buy me flowers…?”

If she had thought that Nathan was having a mental shutdown before, now it was the moment she thought she would have to call the paramedics.

“Nathan just breathe, please.”

“IlikeyouandmyfriendthoughtitwasagoodideatogiveyouorchidstosayI’msorry”

To anyone else, this would look embarrassing, perhaps even annoying to some degree. But for Evgenia, this was the same boy that had brought her some comfort all those years ago. The only one that had noticed her and the loneliness that surrounded her.

This boy was just as adorable as the day they had met. She might not have a sure answer about her feelings, they still had a lot to discover about each other, but she was willing to try and to see where this could end up.

If something like this would have happened to her a few years ago, she would know exactly what her options would be, and those were nonexistent. She would run and hide and pretend that love couldn’t get to her, that skating could somehow be enough forever. She couldn't have anything else or it would be a distraction that would cost her everything.

But, this wasn’t then, this was now.

And she had finally fought for her freedom, there was no need to hide anymore.

“Well, I think you should buy some more orchids then. It would be a shame to let your friend’s plan go to waste.”

She let love find her.

**It feels crazy and a little wild**

**I know what is wrong and what is right**

**It's making me wiser**

**The universe is ours now**


End file.
